


In pieces

by Nexys



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Rey Needs A Hug, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexys/pseuds/Nexys
Summary: What if? Kylo Ren si strugge per colpa di una donna che si ostina a non volerlo seguire. Se Rey avesse ammesso di aver voluto prendere la sua mano, prima dell’ultimo loro scontro, sfruttando il loro legame nella Forza? Dubbi, perplessità senza fine, un incommensurabile dolore. Ren pensa di essere solo, ma Rey non esita a correre da lui, quando sente la potenza e l’intensità del suo dolore.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	In pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Avvertimenti: [Episodio IX] [Reylo] [What if?] [Spoiler!]  
> Sono presenti rilevanti modifiche apportate alla trama originale, dovute alla necessità di far quadrare il momento narrato.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" _Quando ti tenderò la mano, prendila._ "  
Glielo aveva suggerito, chiesto, persino ordinato, solo per finire con il vederla scegliere - ancora - di andarsene e rifiutarsi di seguirlo. Com'era possibile che lei non avesse capito? Che avesse scelto diversamente?  
Chiuso nei suoi appartamenti, Kylo Ren ribolliva di rabbia, delusione e risentimento nei confronti di quella ragazza. L'aveva vista tentennare solo quando ogni maschera era caduta, anche la sua, mostrandosi a lei come Ben e non più come Kylo. Guardandosi attorno riusciva ancora a sentire la sua presenza, tracciando a vista i passi compiuti nella sua stanza durante l'ultimo scambio nella Forza. Lei lo aveva guardato negli occhi e semplicemente aveva disprezzato ciò che aveva visto. Ben le aveva chiesto di mandare al diavolo tutto e di ricominciare insieme, di governare la Galassia per mano. Rey, rivolgendogli un'espressione affranta, aveva deciso di non seguirlo, scegliendo ancora una volta di combatterlo, seguendo i suoi amici, mandando avanti una guerra che avrebbe portato solo morte e distruzione. Una guerra in cui lui sapeva di poterla perdere e di doverla _uccidere_.  
Digrignando i denti, Kylo Ren sferrò un violento pugno contro una parete, lasciando il segno impresso nel duro metallo. Il dolore fisico, se comparato a quello emotivo che provava, non era niente. L'illusione di poterla avere accanto a sé era svanita come polvere, e a lui non era rimasta nient'altro che una incolmabile solitudine. La maschera di Darth Vader era rimasta a terra esattamente dove Rey l'aveva lasciata, in mezzo ai detriti causati dai fendenti che si erano scambiati nella Forza.  
Anche se per pochi istanti, forse qualche minuto, Rey era stata lì. Poteva sentirne l'odore, quasi vederla danzare nello spazio vuoto che regnava in quella sterile camera da letto. Stanco e provato da quell'ultimo scontro, si tolse l'armatura di dosso lasciandone cadere i pezzi sul pavimento senza alcuna cura. Rey aveva nuovamente raccolto il pugnale su cui erano incise le coordinate di Exegol, perciò sapeva benissimo dove l'avrebbe trovata. Era tempo di tornare a scavare tra i detriti di quella che era stata l'imponente Morte Nera, pur di impedirle di trovare la bussola e scoprire dove si stesse nascondendo l'Imperatore.  
_Per quale dannato motivo?_  
La domanda che risuonò nella sua mente non ebbe risposta, e anzi spalancò le porte ad una serie infinita di domande alle quali non avrebbe mai avuto risposta. Era arrivato al punto in cui non riusciva a comprendere cosa fosse giusto e cosa sbagliato. L'unica certezza alla quale si stava aggrappando era quella di voler proteggere Rey, di volerla avere accanto, nel bene o nel male.  
L'ironia del destino era palese: quanto più la desiderava vicina, tanto più lei prendeva distanza. Come biasimarla? E allo stesso tempo, come capirla?  
Rimasto in tunica, spense tutte le luci e si gettò sul letto, con lo sguardo rivolto alla grande vetrata che dava sullo spazio, quelle stelle che tanto aveva amato da bambino, e contro le quali aveva scatenato una guerra piena di interrogativi irrisolti, senza sapere dover voler andare a parare. O cosa poter ottenere.  
Era davvero il potere ciò che cercava? O forse solo comprensione? Nella sua via di mezzo, esisteva solo un sordo dolore che si ostinava a reprimere con un odio non suo, procuratogli negli anni. Kylo Ren era sorto da un odio cieco e smisurato, che aveva finito con il soffocare Ben Solo fino a farlo credere morto. Ma ogni volta in cui Rey lo guardava, la maschera di Ren si scioglieva insieme alla corazza d'odio e Ben tornava in superficie con tutte le sue domande, i suoi dispiaceri, il suo cuore infranto e le sue speranze vane.  
Si sentiva dannatamente debole, per certi tratti pentito di aver scelto un percorso tanto maledetto, rendendosi ogni volta conto di non aver scelto affatto. Kylo Ren non era altro che il frutto di tutte le ingiustizie che aveva subito, al pari di ciò che Darth Vader era stato per Anakin Skywalker. Se solo avesse avuto la forza di seguire davvero le sue orme.  
Se solo avesse potuto sentire il dolore di suo nonno, e rendersi conto della verità.  
  
Aver rinnegato il cammino Jedi significava non avere più alcun diritto di sentire le voci dei suoi predecessori. La verità era che mai nella sua vita era riuscito a sentirle, prima che giungesse Rey con la sua determinazione bruciante. Ciò che Ben non aveva mai avuto l'opportunità di scoprire, era la verità proprio tramite il redento spirito del tanto inneggiato Anakin. Se avesse sentito le sue parole nella Forza, avrebbe capito, preso una decisione giusta sin dall'inizio. Se solo avesse potuto.  
_Se solo._  
  
Ignaro di essere osservato da un paio di occhi curiosi, l'uomo si mise sul fianco con l'intenzione di riposare almeno un paio d'ore. Aveva ancora poco tempo prima di dover affrontare Rey, la quale in silenzio si era appostata accanto a lui, ad ascoltare i suoi pensieri inquieti. Aveva deliberatamente scelto di non seguirlo, finendo però con il volergli stare accanto nella Forza, sfruttando quel legame così strano e sconosciuto.  
Vedendolo coricato e spogliato delle sue vesti di Leader Supremo, Rey addolcì la propria espressione, lasciandosi sfuggire un sospiro di troppo. Fu allora che Ren la vide e si tirò su a sedere, richiamando la propria spada con l'uso della Forza. Impugnò l'elsa con decisione, stringendo i denti per la rabbia.  
La ragazza stirò le labbra in una smorfia addolorata, lasciando cadere le proprie mani in grembo. Era ovvio che lui fosse arrabbiato, anche se altrettanto non lo era il fatto che nonostante tutto lei avesse scelto di essere lì. In un silenzio rotto solo dai loro respiri, si guardarono a lungo negli occhi. Rabbia e dolore si mischiarono nella Forza, riempiendo di amaro veleno entrambi i loro cuori uniti da una sorte ingiusta.  
"Non dovresti essere qui.", disse Ren, con un tono lapidario che non lasciava spazio a obiezioni.  
Rey distolse lo sguardo, assorbendo il colpo senza fiatare, almeno per qualche istante. Si sentiva in colpa, ma non riusciva a distinguere se quello che provava fosse il suo senso di colpa, o se fosse di entrambi. Sapeva solo definirlo violento e angosciante.  
Si morse il labbro, e quel gesto fece esplodere la rabbia dell'uomo che le sedeva di fronte. Lo vide scaraventare l'elsa della sua spada portatrice di morte contro il muro e alzarsi dal letto in modo irruento, la furia dipinta nel suo sguardo. Kylo Ren si sentiva tradito, ancora, e Rey non era pronta a sentirne il dolore.  
Spaventata dal suo impeto, scattò in piedi per provare a difendersi, riparandosi dietro alle proprie braccia, senza pensare al fatto che se Ren avesse voluto, avrebbe potuto farla a pezzi in tutta la sua ira. In quel momento Rey si sentiva fragile ed esposta, schiacciata dalla sua paura di fallire e di non riuscire a salvare l'uomo che in quel momento la stava guardando come se la volesse morta.  
"Ti avevo chiesto di prendere la mia mano. Di venire con me. Dovevi farlo. Dovevi restare."  
La frustrazione e la rabbia di Ren erano coltelli. Lo sguardo nero comunicava risentimento e abbandono. L'espressione di Ben era risorta in tutto il suo antico splendore, piena di sofferenze indicibili, davanti alle quali Rey si sentì disarmata.  
"Io volevo... Ma non era la mano di Kylo, che volevo prendere.", ammise con un filo di voce, lo sguardo lucido pronto a sciogliersi in lacrime di fronte a colui che forse non aspettava altro che vederla crollare, per trionfare.  
Contro ogni aspettativa passata e presente, Kylo Ren andò in frantumi, rivelando una maschera di puro dolore, a quelle parole.  
"Ben è morto.", disse, con la voce spezzata dal peso di quella convinzione.  
Rey tirò su col naso e si fece coraggio a sufficienza da avvicinarglisi, fino a fermarsi davanti a lui.  
"So che non è vero...", disse, rivolgendogli un sorriso improvvisamente malinconico. "Lo sento chiamarmi quando non riesci a dormire. Lo sento ora. Mi sta urlando la sua rabbia ed il suo dolore... Mi sta chiedendo di tendergli la mano."  
L'uomo tese inconsciamente la mano guantata in direzione della ragazza, la quale si scostò di un passo per non toccarla, senza che lui potesse capire.  
"Perché continui a respingermi?", le chiese, incapace di comprendere le motivazioni dei suoi gesti, così lontani da ciò che aveva appena detto. Un'eterna e imprescindibile contraddizione.  
Con un sorriso, improvvisamente Rey lo condusse con sé alla base della Resistenza. Ne aveva abbastanza del freddo metallo di quella anonima stanza, affidandosi perciò allo scorrere lineare della Forza per portarlo con sé. Kylo Ren, ora Ben per qualche istante di mera rassegnazione, rimase bloccato con la mano a mezz'aria, sconvolto dalla familiare visione di quella base. Vide la stanza di Rey, le sue cianfrusaglie, il suo disordine, che era lontano anni luce dall'ordine della sua camera asettica. Rey era calore e umanità mentre lui non era più nient'altro che una fredda macchina portatrice di morte. O almeno così aveva sperato di diventare, congelando per sempre anche i suoi sentimenti, fallendo.  
In religioso silenzio, la ragazza tese le mani fino a prendere la sua, raggiungendo dei lembi atti a sfilare quel guanto. Una volta che la sua mano fu libera e umana, se la portò al viso con un gesto gentile, sotto allo sguardo addolorato dell'uomo, che si sentì indegno di tutta quella umanità volutamente rinnegata.  
Quella era la mano del Ben che Kylo aveva disperatamente cercato di uccidere.  
Rey stava premendo il viso contro le sue dita che tante vite avevano strappato via.  
"È questo, ciò che desidero. È questa la mano che voglio stringere.", sussurrò, prima di tendersi verso di lui e annullare ogni distanza, chiudendolo in un goffo abbraccio. Ben smise di respirare per un istante, travolto dal calore di quell'abbraccio. Non ricordava nemmeno più che cosa volesse dire o come ci si sentisse.  
Immobile come se fosse stato trafitto, ebbe bisogno di diversi secondi prima di riuscire a reagire e ricambiare quel gesto tanto lontano da sé stesso. Chiuse la ragazza in una stretta sorprendentemente delicata, posando il mento sul suo capo.  
"Resta con me.", le disse, prima di vedere la sua stanza sparire, e prendere nuovamente la forma dei suoi alloggi semi-imperiali.  
Rey emise un singhiozzo molto simile ad un rantolo. "Torna da me.", fu la sua risposta.  
Nella Forza era tutto così semplice. Ma Ben la voleva nel Lato Oscuro - l'unico che lo aveva accettato per ciò che aveva creduto di essere - e Rey lo voleva nella Luce. Il legame si spezzò e Ben rimase in compagnia di se stesso ad abbracciare l'aria. Rey era svanita e tornata nel suo rifugio a prepararsi per portare avanti la sua missione.  
Lasciò cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi, prima di raccogliere il proprio viso tra le mani, in un segno silenzioso di pura disperazione. Doveva convincerla. Doveva riprendersela. Distruggere ogni ostacolo al loro legame. La determinazione di Kylo lo rivestì di Forza Oscura, mentre sotto la corazza Ben aveva ripreso a sperare.  
Mai prima di allora si era sentito tanto spezzato in due, come in quel momento.  
Non aveva più tempo.  
E forse, non aveva più niente.  
Ma tutto da perdere, ancora una volta.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  



End file.
